


Golden Waves

by morrkows



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Smut, they're in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrkows/pseuds/morrkows
Summary: The house is perched on strong wooden blocks protruding right into the ocean, making the connection between the water and sky seamless. It almost makes him tear up, a warm feeling spreading from somewhere deep in his chest all over his body.Waking up in literal paradise is truly something else.orTen and Johnny begin their honeymoon in a special way
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Golden Waves

**Author's Note:**

> folks I'm gonna be honest this is more fluff than smut 

The sound of waves crashing against the shore starts to slowly creep back into his ears as he tries to hold onto the last bits of the fuzzy feeling the dream left on his mind. The blinds filter the sun's light through the almost sheer curtains made of silk and lace. He blinks his eyes open. They are still heavy from sleep and he considers closing them again right away but now that he was able to take in the full scenery, he couldn't bring himself to.

The large windows uncover a truly breathtaking view, quite literally as he holds his breath at the scene in front of him. The house is perched on strong wooden blocks protruding right into the ocean, making the connection between the water and sky seamless. It almost makes him tear up, a warm feeling spreading from somewhere deep in his chest all over his body. Waking up in literal paradise is truly something else. 

He sluggishly moves his left hand towards the window, palm outstretched trying to grasp the endless concept of clear blue sky. 

The light catches on the slim gold band on his ring finger, reflecting it right back and making it shine almost magically. The curtains flutter in the light breeze and the fresh smell of salt and water reach his face just in time to cool the silent tears that were escaping his eyes unnoticed. 

Getting lost in the sensation of what could only be described as pure bliss, he almost doesn't notice how the consistent breathing against his neck had picked up. He feels the slightly cold nose rub against the back of his neck, exhaling quietly. It tickles and makes a giggle rip from his mouth, earning him a chuckle in response. He sighs and turns in the strong arms that have been holding him all night as if they feared he might slip away. 

"Good Morning, Mr. Seo," his husband's - god, the word felt like sweet honey in his mind - still raspy morning voice greets him. Even after all these years it still makes him blush. It is raw yet soft like a blanket for his ears. Smiling he whispers back "Good Morning to you too, Mr. Seo." The arms around his waist pull him even closer to his chest. 

Johnny's eyes are full of love. Like dark melted chocolate they make Ten's insides turn warm and fuzzy and he can't help but smooth his thumb right over the apple of his cheek. 

"You're so beautiful," he says. Johnny furrows his eyebrows jokingly. "I believe that was my line." Ten closes his eyes and hides his face in his neck. "should've been quicker, then," he murmurs, the low rumble in the other's chest a confirmation he had been heard. 

Silence settles over them again, broken softly only by the distant cries of the seagulls. Big hands start stroking over his bare back and up over his shoulders, around his chin in his hair, settling at the back of his head. It is peaceful, golden even. 

Soon featherlight kisses are placed in his blond locks, traveling all over his forehead. He breathes in the clean scent of the other's skin and allows himself to bury his face even deeper against the strong body. His hand traces repeating patterns on the elder's back, resembling the waves outside. 

"I love you." 

The words were whispered against his temple, making his heart beat faster in his chest. Involuntary tears are filling his eyes again, threatening to spill over. He pulls away to look into his lover's eyes and is met with an overwhelming amount of trust and adoration, an unspoken promise. 

"I love you, too. More than anything in this world," and it was true. 

━━━━

Their lips touch softly as they lay there in silence, no words needed between them. Ten dozed off again, his lover's warm breath fanning over his face, the rhythm lulling him to sleep. That was until he felt a rather strong pressure against his lower back, making him groan. Admittedly he is still extremely sore from yesterday night. 

"Stop it," he mumbles in Johnny's chest, trying to squirm away from his hand but he just gets a chuckle in return.

"Fucked you good last night, huh?" the tone was light, teasing, yet it makes a shiver zip down his spine and he whines in response.

Johnny places a gentle kiss on the crown of his head and traces his fingers up to his neck again before wrapping his arm around the smaller's waist and hoisting him up to drape him over on his stomach, himself now half lying, half sitting up against the headboard. 

A small yelp escapes Ten's mouth as he was manhandled that easily. The thought alone has blood rushing south and north coloring his cheeks in a bright pink. 

The fact that their crotches are mere inches away from rubbing together definitely doesn't help his case.

"You could've just asked," he pouts up at the elder, ready to start a small argument but he is met with dark, hooded eyes, making his breath hitch in his throat. The words die before they even fully form in his brain. 

The other's fingers come up to carefully map out his features yet again. The sun filtering through the blinds throws deep orange shapes on his face, neck and chest, creating a beautiful artwork on his skin. He is golden, honey-like and so precious like the first sunset to ever graze the surface of this unforgiving world. 

The fingers finally reach his lips, tracing the outline while he holds his breath. Ten's eyes flutter shut as the other dips his thumb between his lips, slowly exploring his mouth and earning himself small licks around his finger in return. It was intimate in a weird way and that's what made it fit for them. 

It isn't until Ten whines again around the digit in his mouth, that he shifts, directly rubbing their thinly clothed cocks together, eliciting a moan from both of them. 

"C'mon now, baby," Johnny groans, "tell me what you want." Ten swallows hard, his technically still freshly woken up brain refusing to create something else besides static. 

Johnny raises his eyebrows mockingly "Did i really fuck your brain out last night?" making a bright cherry red color spread over the smaller's cheekbones. He shakes his head as well as he can with the fingers still in his mouth. Johnny has now moved them so his pointer and middle finger keep rubbing on his tongue, the remaining ones pressing firmly into his cheeks. 

Johnny hums. "No? I didn't?" Ten shakes his head again, trying to produce noise around the digits. But his eyes are already glazed over with want. 

"Then why don't you show me how much you remember?" Johnny asks again, his breath fanning over the others lips as he pulls his fingers out, smearing his spit all over his cheeks. Once freed from the strict hold around his jaw he jerks forward, trying to capture the other's lips with his own. He doesn't succeed, Johnny already moving away with a mean chuckle. He coos at the obvious desperation making a hot flush spread up Ten's spine. He lets his head fall forward, burying his face in the taller's chest.

Yet Johnny is having none of that, threading his fingers into the other's soft hair, jerking his head up again and forcing him to look into his eyes. Ten cries out pathetically at the sudden force, his hand flying up to the elder's wrist, holding on but not pushing it away. It is thrilling already. 

Johnny clicks his tongue in a disapproving manner. "I should've brought your collar, it seems like you don't know how to behave without it." Ten gasps, tears already gathering in his eyes, both; from the implication of not being of use and the throbbing in his skull from the harsh grip on his hair. His brain finally seems to have caught up with the situation and he manages to produce a weak "No- No I can be good, I promise."

"Prove it."

He struggles to hook two fingers under the taller's boxers, the latter still holding his head in place, and tugs them down until his half hard dick springs free. Even after countless and countless of times it is still impressive seeing it right in front of his face. 

He suppresses another whimper as he looks up through his lashes, eyebrows furrowed and tiny beads of sweat already running down his temple. His eyes meet Johnny's stern gaze. His pupils are blown wide, his eyes appearing almost pitch black, deep pools filled with nothing but hot, melted desire. It makes Ten's whole body burn up in a way he would never even dare to admit out loud. 

He swallows hard before inhaling shakily. Remembering to be good he whispered: "May I?."

The grip on his hair loosens and he finally gets a quiet "Good boy, trained so well." Deep arousal already swirled in his core and it would've been embarrassing if his lover wasn't as equally riled up. 

He licks his lips before kissing the crown of Johnny's cock, the thrumming under his skin makes soft giggles bubble up his stomach and when the taller grips his hair tighter again and curses under his breath, his chest is close to bursting open with warmth and giddiness. Sweet adoration speeds through his whole body, building itself a home in his bloodstream. 

Gone was the peaceful atmosphere from just a few minutes ago, swiftly and shamelessly replaced by ardent heat rising between them. 

The distant sound of waves crashing against the hardwood piles are now accompanied by soft gagging noises and obscene slurping that makes a faint blush appear on both their cheekbones. 

From his position between the taller's legs he lifts his gaze and dark eyes immediately find his. He is a bit disappointed that he didn't manage to make the other lose his mind yet, instead he even seems rather unfazed despite all his efforts.

Determined to draw at least a single faint noise out of the taller, he goes back to lightly suckling the tip, lapping up all the drool and other fluids that had collected there. 

At that, Johnny does let out a vague moan, the sound ripping from his throat and losing itself in contrast to the peaceful background noises. 

And maybe his confidence got the better of him but Ten can't help the cocky smirk that stretches over his lips as he dips down again, engulfing more of the hard length into his warm, wet mouth. 

He looks up again and immediately regrets his boldness from just a heartbeat ago. Johnny had narrowed his eyes just a little. If you didn't know him, you'd easily mistake the dangerous glint for a playful one. 

But Ten _does_ know him well enough.  
This should've been his warning, yet in a rush of foolish self-confidence and ignoring his rapidly beating heart, he says: "I really thought you'd be harder to crack, big guy, make sure you don't lose all your stamina" with a shit eating grin on his face.

Johnny just smiles back - eyes all crescent moons, making the other's facade crumble in no-time. "Oh, baby," he almost purrs, "you're _adorable_." 

A rushed apology already hangs low on Ten's tongue but before he is able to mumble anything out his mouth, his head is already dragged higher into the air. 

A strangled whimper leaves his throat and Ten's own eyes widen. He just has a fraction of a second to prepare himself before his head is shoved down hard on the other's dick. It hits the back of his throat almost forcefully and he lets out a weak, choked out noise before scrambling to steady himself. 

The sudden restriction of his airflow drives tears into his eyes that cloud his vision and the silhouette of the body over him swims away. 

In an effort to not lose his composure and the last bit of his pride, he inhales deeply through his nose, trying hard to relax his throat and take him in easier. 

They both know it was nothing he isn't capable of taking. 

A low chuckle makes his gaze snap back up. 

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You look like you're all out of stamina already."

The humiliation makes Ten cry out around the thick girth. His eyes sting with the unshed tears. Despite the rather uncomfortable position, he tries moving his tongue along the shaft lodged deep in his mouth. In return the hand in his hair just pushes him down further, the pressure keeping him firm in his position. 

He breaths in but instead of taking in air he chokes and digs his fingers into the other's thighs, making the skin dimple around the digits. 

His head starts spinning due to the lack of oxygen in his system but the feeling just makes the arousal in his gut swirl faster and higher, a deep blush covering his chest and neck in a faint red. His back arches beautifully into the soft mattress below. 

Just when he is sure he _is_ going to pass out, Johnny lifts his head off his dick again. The lewd squelching noises go ignored when Ten greedily tries gulping in the air like a starving man in a desert that had just been offered a single drop of water. 

He didn't even get a warning before white ropes of cum splatter all over his face, only some hitting the corners of his mouth. Out of reflex more than anything, he licks them clean.

There's drool and cum leaking down his chin, over his neck and Johnny's hand that he had wrapped around his throat. 

His chest is still heaving as he desperately tries to catch his breath, only to cough hard and spill more fluids over his lips. 

All while Johnny's eyes are never leaving his face to even blink, wanting to catch every single motion, every tiny drop of fluid with his gaze. 

Salty tears are finally, finally stealing their way out of his eyes, trailing down his flushed face until he is able to taste them on his tongue.

Johnny's eyes are still burning flaming holes in his skin and he lets his own flutter shut, energy slowly leaving his body and a pleasant fuzziness taking over his mind despite not even being close to having reached his own high.

A tap on his cheek makes his eyes snap back open again. There are no tears clouding his vision anymore and he gets a clear sight on his lover's face. A gentle smile adornes his features and his gaze is fixated right on his. To Ten's own misery he still seems stupidly unaffected by all his efforts.

With his eyes half lidded he leans in to place a soft kiss on Ten's cheekbone. It makes his heart flutter as if a million butterflies are trapped in his veins, trying to break free from his body. 

He lets his lips trail over the tip of his nose all the way over to his other cheek. Without hesitation he licks it clean, making Ten squirm and huff out a quiet breath. However, all the air is taken right from his lungs as the other leans in to catch his lips in a kiss that's far too gentle for the lewd situation they were in just heartbeats ago. 

He allows himself to close his eyes again and engulf into the kiss, more tears gliding over his face, out of love or passion, he'll never know. 

"You're so damn stunning," Johnny breathes into his skin as they part. "And you're all mine." 

A desperate sob leaves Ten's throat. 

"Please." 

"Open," a simple command and Ten let's his mouth fall open for Johnny to spit right on his tongue. 

His eyes roll back into his skull as he claims him again, and again, has always claimed him in a hundred different ways; every soft kiss on his cheek, every possessive arm around his waist, every love bite blooming on his fair skin, and lastly, the matching gold rings decorating their ring fingers. 

He was his and they were each other's.

━━━━

Catching his breath was a whole other hurdle to take. After the initial coughing and heaving he slowly starts to steady his air intake again. His arms are shaking from having to keep his upper body upright and his legs are numb and tingling at the same time. He slumps back down against the taller's chest. 

Soft fingers weave their way into his hair again, caressing each individual strand carefully. Ten leans into it and nuzzles the hand like a cat. A gentle kiss is placed on the top of his head.

"Are you okay?," another hand sneaks to his shoulder, his thumb rubbing firm circles into the sore muscles. 

Ten sighs, "more than okay." His mind is still slow like syrup but the more the fog starts to lift, the more the feeling of sated pleasure swirles through his veins. His heart had calmed down again and was now beating in sync with the other's. 

"Do you want me to get you off?," Johnny whispers into Ten's ear, but the latter just shakes his head. He is perfectly fine with just snuggling further into the warm chest in front of him, arms looping around the other's rib cage. 

Johnny is still gently massaging Ten's muscles everywhere he can reach from his position. It is the kind of contentedness that makes your legs feel like jelly and your heart melt like liquid magma - and oh, how he wishes it would never end. 

It does end, eventually, as Ten's stomach makes a loud noise symbolizing that it was ready for a solid breakfast. He tries to curl into himself and ignore it but Johnny softly unwinds the arms around his torso and nudges him off his body. Ten topples over on the mattress next to him and sits up, a grumpy expression painted all over his face. 

"You're mean," he states and stifles a yawn.

Johnny already moved to the wide bed's edge and has his feet planted on the wooden floor. He is searching for his socks somewhere near. "I'm taking care of you, sweetheart," he says calmly, "that's the opposite of mean." 

Ten just mumbles something unintelligible before shuffling next to his husband and wrapping his arms back around his shoulders. "You smell good," he sighs as he plants little kisses all over the expanse of his neck. 

Johnny gives him a small peck on his cheek. "You know when i'll smell even better? After i shower." And with that he bluntly stood up, making Ten fall backwards and let out a small yelp. 

Johnny watches his small frame bury itself in the blankets again and huffs. It was undeniably adorable. The temptation to just flop back next to him is big, yet he can't stand another second of not doing anything productive. It is a curse as much as a blessing. 

Changing his tactic he leans down far enough to cage the smaller between his arms again. "Come shower with me?," he asks sweetly. 

Ten pretends to think before shaking his head. "No.," he whines, "We didn't have morning sex yet, it's not fair." 

Johnny fully lies down next to him, making the bed dip under his weight and sighs. 

"Honey, we stopped having sex at like 5 in the morning, i'm sure that counts as 'morning sex'," he tries to coax his husband into joining him. 

It seems to work as the other digs himself out of the blankets and makes grabby hands. "Okay, fine," he pouts, "but you carry me." Johnny just rolls his eyes fondly at his antics and lets him wrap his arms and legs around his upper body. 

Standing up, he squeezes the others butt affectionately. 

"I promise, after we shower and eat something, we can go for round two." 

"I'm pretty sure it would already be round 26 at least-"

"That's because you're insatiable.," he said and placed a short peck on the other's lips.

Johnny's socked feet pad softly over the wooden floor of their spacious bungalow. 

The sun, higher now, lights up the whole area and paints everything a bit softer around the edges. The beige colored wood seems even lighter in the beams of light that fall through the huge, open windows. Dust particles dance together in the rays, swirling around each other and glittering as if in a fairytale. 

He promised himself to not tear up again but it was hard when everything felt so magical.

Ten nuzzles further into Johnny's neck. He had clung to him like a koala since the taller picked him up and he isn't considering letting go anytime soon. 

It feels warm and solid like molten gold. 

The refrigerator hums quietly as they pass the kitchen area. Johnny carries him up the three steps it takes to get to the bathroom and Ten blinks sleepily as Johnny closes the door behind him. 

Last night he didn't have the chance to take the room truly in as it was drenched in darkness and only lit by the full moon shining through the circular window in the ceiling. They hadn't exactly bothered turning on the light. 

Now is a whole different story though, the bathroom is huge with brown tiled walls and marbled floors. Johnny lowers him to the ground and he expected it to be cold under his bare feet, yet it is almost cosy - like stones that had been warmed by the sun. 

"I'll get some towels," Johnny says, then he's out the door again. 

Ten sighs and steps closer into the middle. On his left is an angled jacuzzi tub and his stomach twists pleasantly as he imagines all the things they could use it for.

Today, tomorrow or next week. 

They have all the time in the world.

His gaze travels over the spacious open shower that is only framed by glass walls. He already feels relaxed thinking about the rain shower attached to the ceiling. 

He turns around and his heart drops to his stomach. 

━━━━

Johnny almost drops the towels he dug up from their bedroom cupboard as he hears the ear piercing shriek echoing through the bungalow all the way from the bathroom. 

In less than two steps he is at the door again and slams it open, thinking his husband had injured himself or worse. 

"Wha-," but before he can finish his sentence he gets interrupted by a high pitched wail.

"Are you _insane_?," Ten cries out. He's still looking into the big mirror above the sinks. He's also still shirtless and his finger stabs almost accusingly at one of the many bruises littering his neck, shoulders and even chest. 

Johnny winces as his eyes fall on a few teeth imprints. Maybe he had been a little rough. 

Ten burrows his head in his hands and groans. 

Now, that was a little too dramatic. "It's not that bad," he tries. 

"Not that bad? Not that _bad_?" his voice increases in pitch again and Johnny quickly steps behind him and tries putting his hand on the other's shoulder in a soothing manner. 

"Don't," he glares at him through the mirror. Johnny just laughs softly and plants a kiss on his hair instead. 

"Seriously," Ten whines, "did you try to eat me?" He curses under his breath as he inspects a bruise double the size of a coin on his collarbone. 

Johnny, used to his nagging, wraps his arms around his waist and alings their bodies, fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Softly he trails the fingertips of his right hand over the other's slim shoulders, traveling along the valleys of his collarbones and the angry red marks, all the way to the sides of his neck. 

Faint purple handprints embellish his throat, wrapping around it like a tight scarf. 

Ten's breath hitches as the digits brush up to his jaw, tipping up his chin so his eyes meet his husband's upside down. 

His neck muscles strain and he has half a heart to move into a more comfortable position when a loving kiss is pressed to his lips. 

A total contradiction of the words that follow. 

"It's not my fault you're a little whore who gets off on being choked, is it now?," the tone was so light and low, teasingly warming Ten's bones and making him squirm. 

Johnny's other arm is still wrapped around his waist and squeezes his side warningly, pressing right into one of the larger bruises littering his body. Ten stills immediately and holds his breath.

The worst part is, that he's right. Ten loves feeling small under the other's broad chest, craves giving up complete control over his body and mind, and longs for every little love bite etched onto his skin, carefully painted on the unblemished canvas. 

If he could, he'd spend every second of his life in the other's arms, riding height after height and never coming down. 

Admittingly, he definitely was a whore.

"Only for you though," he says with a sly smile. 

Johnny smiles back. He presses a short kiss on his lips again but lets it linger for a second or two. He hums, "Good, because you're mine." 

He tightens his grip around Ten's jaw, making him gasp against his mouth. He arches his back, grinding his ass right against Johnny's bulge. "Oh, fuck," he pants, "there's no way you're already hard again." 

Johnny chuckles against his ear, breath hot and daring against his skin. 

"Baby, the things you do to me." his eyes flicker to the mirror, drifting over his husband's reflection. 

His hair was a mess, there's dried drool on the corners of his mouth and yesterday's make-up is ruined, smeared all around his eyes with mascara tracks running down his cheeks. Hickeys and love bites litter his slim neck and clavicles and his eyes are already half lidded, almost glazed over.

He's never been more ethereal. 

And Johnny's never been more in love. 

The tension snaps like a rubber band as he lets go of Ten's jaw to turn him around and press him against the sink. 

That affection that blooms in his chest makes his eyes soften and he tucks a strand of hair behind Ten's ear, even though fixing his bed head is quite impossible - not that he minds in the slightest. 

Their silence stretches on and both can't help but simply stare at each other, drinking up their existence, so blissfully cut off from the world and all their responsibilities. 

Eventually, Ten blushes under the attention and he averts his gaze, shoving the other's shoulder slightly.

"What?," he asks playfully, "is there something on my face?" 

Instead of answering, Johnny presses another kiss to his cheek before pulling him to his chest, eliciting a small yelp from Ten as his cheek gets squished against the heated skin. 

"I just love you so much," Johnny cooes softly, squeezing even harder. 

Ten wheezes and desperately tries to wiggle out of his iron grip. 

Only after tapping his hand hard against the strong arm, he gets set free and stumbles backwards.

"I could've _died _," he cried out accusingly.__

__"You didn't though," Johnny just says and turns around to pick up the towels he had set down on one of the small wooden stools._ _

__Ten is about to complain again but instead suppresses a giggle as his eyes roam over the wide expanse of the other's back._ _

__Similar to his neck, it is littered with scratch marks and a rather large bruise around his waist from where Ten's legs had squeezed too tightly._ _

__"Oh, you're not gonna enjoy this shower," he mumbles, trying real hard to feel guilty, yet finding no regret._ _

__

__━━━━_ _

__

__The burning of his skin didn't stop Johnny from taking his husband again against the tiled shower walls._ _

__Ten's hands were hopelessly grasping for purchase and his high pitched moans got drowned by the rushing of the shower head._ _

__

__━━━━_ _

__

__It is warm enough to let the water dry on their skin as they laze around on the huge bed - sheets now stripped and changed._ _

__Mild wind moves the see-through curtains as they dance along with the waves. The breeze ruffles their hair softly and Ten snuggles closer to his husband's warm chest. Their hands lay tangled together on his stomach, wedding bands aligning._ _

__"I've never been this lazy in my entire life," Ten says after a while. Johnny snorts a laugh._ _

__"I think it's doing you good, you know, relaxing, not thinking about work or deadlines, not having to deal with people."_ _

__"Except you."_ _

__"Hey, you say that as if it's a bad thing," Johnny almost whines._ _

__"It's not, i promise! You're the only one I ever want to be around anyways," he mumbles the last part._ _

__It's quiet again and Ten fears he might have said something wrong. But before he could lift his head, Johnny pressed a kiss on his hair that was still damp from the shower._ _

__"Me too," he says softly, "you're the only one."_ _

__It makes Ten's heart flutter in his chest again. Although, they hadn't started out on the best terms - admittingly, very bad terms - their relationship had flourished and bloomed into something beautiful. He would have never thought he could ever feel so strongly about something, to care for someone so deeply, he wasn't sure he could live without them._ _

__Yet, here he is, married to the love of his life - his soulmate even. His younger self probably would have fake gagged if he ever told him any of those sappy thoughts._ _

__He can't help but smile and press a kiss to the ring adorning his husband's finger._ _

__"Now, we should really do something," he says while slipping out of Johnny's embrace and sitting up. "Specially, breakfast. I'm starving."_ _

__Johnny just sighs. "You'll never change, will you?." Nevertheless, he gets up and joins his husband in walking to the kitchen._ _

__"That's how you like me best."_ _

__"That's how I like you best."_ _

__The sun peaks through the curtains and paints everything golden._ _

**Author's Note:**

> your honor, they're in love
> 
> feel free to leave kudos, comments and criticism! 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/morrkows?s=09)


End file.
